Боба Фетт
Боба Фетт ( ) — безжалостный охотник за головами, Мандалор. Лучший охотник за головами своего времени, он был первым из множества клонов наёмника Джанго Фетта, созданным в 32 ДБЯ. Позднее эти клоны стали частью Великой армии Республики. Джанго заранее потребовал сделать отдельного клона без генетических изменений и после усыновил его, назвав Бобой. Охотник за головами очень много тренировал своего приёмного сына в юности, желая, чтобы в будущем он стал таким же профессионалом, как сам Джанго. В 22 ДБЯ Джанго Фетт был убит во время битвы на Джеонозисе, которая послужила началом Войн клонов. Оставшись без отца, Боба вынужден был обучаться и расти самостоятельно. Вскоре он начал получать задания от таких криминальных авторитетов, как Джабба Хатт, и добился известности, несмотря на свой юный возраст. Боба извлёк пользу для себя из создания в 19 ДБЯ Галактической Империи. Он стал известен как лучший охотник за головами Галактики на следующие несколько десятилетий, часто выполняя задания Империи. Фетт несколько раз сотрудничал с Дартом Вейдером и заработал уважение лорда ситхов. Самую крупную премию Фетт получил в 3 ПБЯ, когда захватил героя повстанцев и контрабандиста Хана Соло и привёз его замороженным в карбонит к Джаббе Хатту. Год спустя, во время перестрелки над Большой ямой Каркуна, Фетт дрался против группы повстанцев, возглавляемой Люком Скайуокером. Тогда Хан Соло столкнул Бобу в пасть сарлакку. Хотя никто в истории никогда не выживал после проглатывания сарлакком, Фетту удалось бежать, хоть и не совсем благополучно. Благодаря своей железной воле и мандалорским доспехам он смог пробиться сквозь чрево зверя, убив его. Другой охотник за головами, Денгар, помог Бобе вернуться к жизни. После этого тот продолжил свою работу в качестве охотника за головами. У Бобы была жена по имени Синтас Вел, дочь Айлин Вел и внучка Мирта Гэв. Как и было предначертано, после смерти Фенна Шисы Фетт стал Мандалором. Вместе с мандалорцами он прошёл всю Юужань-вонгскую войну. Сначала он сотрудничал с вонгами, но потом изменил решение и организовал сопротивление захватчикам. Позднее, во время Второй галактической гражданской войны, Боба и его внучка сформировали союз с бывшими противниками, такими как Хан Соло и Новый Орден джедаев. Фетт также обучал внучку Дарта Вейдера Джейну Соло, которая впоследствии убила своего брата-близнеца Дарта Кейдуса, перешедшего на тёмную сторону. Биография Ранние годы (32-19 ДБЯ) Детство thumb|200px|right|Юный Боба на [[Камино]] Боба был сыном Джанго Фетта Джанго Фетта в 32 ДБЯ, за десять лет до начала Войн клонов. Он был задуман как наследник Джанго, который продолжил бы его путь охотника за головами. Сначала Боба рос на Камино. Джанго Фетт растил и воспитывал его , в чём ему помогала каминоанка Тон Ви, которая в будущем взяла на себя роль приёмной матери Бобы. Мальчик знал что он его сын, однако часто сомневался в его компетенции. Кроме Зам Уэселл, Тон Ви была единственной женщиной, которая влияла на жизнь молодого Фетта. thumb|left|180px|Молодой Боба Фетт со своим отцом Джанго Ребёнком Боба никогда не посещал школу; вместо этого он получил много знаний во время путешествий с отцом из книг, заимствованных в библиотеке города Тайпока-Сити. Боба очень любил книги, особенно посвящённые истребителям. Незадолго до Войн клонов Боба познакомился с тёмным лордом ситов Дартом Тиранусом, также известным как граф Дуку; он нанимал Джанго для выполнения некоторых миссий. Боба ездил вместе с отцом, что было полезно для его общего развития. Во время одной из таких миссий Боба сопровождал Джанго на планету Куат, где наёмник использовал мальчика, чтобы выманить свою цель на открытое пространство. Испугавшись, юный Фетт бросил свой термальный детонатор и убежал в палатку. Колонист ужаснулся, узнав, что мальчик — сын убийцы, которого послали за ним. Тем временем Джанго уничтожил всех, кто находился в лагере, и пошёл за Бобой. Когда он увидел его рядом с Ларбо, то потребовал вернуть сына. Ларбо в ответ спросил его, как он смог использовать своего сына в качестве приманки, и Боба ответил: «Только сын может понять сердце своего отца». После смерти Ларбо Боба бежал с отцом на корабль и сообщил графу Дуку о выполненном задании. Также Боба часто бывал с отцом на занятиях с остальными клонами, где изучил их основные боевые навыки. Джеонозис Бобе было примерно 10 лет, когда на Камино прилетел рыцарь-джедай Оби-Ван Кеноби для расследования дела о покушении на сенатора Набу Падме Амидалы и узнал о создании огромной армии клонов для Республики. Боба с его страстью к истребителям не упустил возможность увидеть истребитель Дельта-7 Оби-Вана Кеноби. Когда они увидели джедая, Джанго понял, что им с Бобой надо покинуть Камино до окончания расследования. После небольшой стычки Джанго и Оби-Вана оба Фетта бежали с планеты на своём корабле «Раб I». На пути к Джеонозису они поняли, что джедай выследил их, прикрепив к их кораблю маячок. Джанго попытался убить Оби-Вана, когда они вошли в астероидный пояс планеты. Боба одобрял отца, внимательно следя за его действиями. Вскоре Фетты, решив, что убили джедая, полетели дальше. Однако в действительности Оби-Ван спрятался на астероиде и спустя некоторое время последовал за ними, сверяясь по показаниям маячка. Когда началась битва на Джеонозисе, Боба стоял рядом с отцом на платформе в Арене Петранаки вместе с несколькими лидерами сепаратистов. В их числе были граф Дуку, вице-король Нут Ганрей и эрцгерцог Джеонозиса Поггл Лессар. 250px|thumb|Молодой Фетт после смерти отца на Джеонозисе Джедаи во главе с мастером-джедаем Мейсом Винду явились на Джеонозис, чтобы спасти попавших в беду Оби-Вана, Энакина Скайуокера и Падме Амидалу. Во время битвы Боба, спрятавшись, наблюдал за отцом. Джанго убил рика и решил сразиться с Мейсом Винду, но был обезглавлен джедаем прямо на глазах у Бобы. Когда Великая армия Республики и Сепаратистская армия дроидов продолжили бой в воздухе, покинув Арену Петранаки, Боба вышел из своего укрытия, чтобы забрать шлем отца. После этого он поклялся отомстить Мейсу Винду за смерть отца. Войны клонов Охота за Мейсом Винду thumb|left|150px|Молодой Боба Фетт и [[Орра Синг во время Войн клонов]] Смерть отца стала тяжёлым потрясением для Бобы. В своём сиротстве он винил весь Орден джедаев, и особенно мастера-джедая Мейса Винду. Его желание отомстить за отца привело его к 3 охотникам за головами, Босску, Аурре Синг и Кастасу, которые согласились помочь Бобе убить Винду. Для начала Боба внедрился в бригаду молодых клонов, приставленных к Энакину Скайуокеру, назвав себя именем Лаки (Счастливчик). Группа клонов в это время посещала звёздный разрушитель типа «Венатор», «Стойкий», где находился Мейс Винду с Энакином Скайуокером. Хотя Боба был полон решимости убить Винду, он на время отвлёкся на экипаж «Стойкого», который поручил Бобе и остальным клонам участвовать в тестовой стрельбе на точность по тарелкам со взрывчаткой, которую Боба сдал с успехом. Когда группа клонов проходила по коридорам крейсера, Боба незаметно свернул в другой коридор. Разыскав штаб Винду, юный Фетт установил там натяжную мину. Его план почти удался: Винду случайно спас клон-пехотинец, который нечаянно вызвал взрыв. После провала миссии Аурра Синг призвала Фетта разрушить весь крейсер, уничтожив главный реактор. Хотя Боба поначалу не хотел этого делать, он вскоре понял, что главное для него — убить Мейса Винду. Фетт проник в отсек реактора, где встретил клона-пехотинца. Убедив того отдать ему бластерную винтовку, Боба ею же парализовал клона и разрушил реактор, поставив под угрозу весь корабль. Фетт вернулся к своей группе молодых клонов, как только они начали загружаться в спасательные капсулы. После выброса в космос Фетт повредил капсулу, чтобы охотники смогли прилететь и забрать его на свой корабль. thumb|right|250px|Боба Фетт с охотниками за головами [[Босском, Кастасом и Ауррой Синг]] Обнаружив, что Винду ещё жив, Фетт и его союзники отправились к месту крушения. Так как они знали, что мастер-джедай в любом случае вернётся к крейсеру, чтобы попробовать найти выживших, Фетт установил ловушку: он положил активировавшуюся при движении бомбу внутрь мандалорского шлема своего отца, которая взорвалась бы, если шлем взять в руки. Аурра Синг в это время уничтожила всех выживших на корабле, за исключением адмирала Килиана и коммандера Пондса, взяв их в заложники. Фетт и Кастас возражали против плана Аурры, так как считали, что ситуация выходила из-под контроля. Мейсу Винду удалось выжить, хотя результате взрыва шлема Джанго Фетта, подстроенного Бобой, рухнул мостик, придавив его и Энакина. Дроид-астромеханик Скайуокера, R2-D2, сумел спасти их, заманив за собой наёмников и улетев прочь. Босск заглушил связь на планете, поэтому R2-D2 не смог связаться с Храмом джедаев, чтобы вызвать помощь. Когда же он вышел в космос, Боба точным выстрелом уничтожил антенну связи на истребителе, прервав соединение окончательно. Тогда астродроид полетел прямо на Корусант. Наёмники хотели остановить его, уничтожив кольца истребителей. Боба успел уничтожить одно кольцо, но R2-D2 присоединился ко второму и вошёл в гиперпространство. Он добрался до Храма джедаев, вызвал помощь, и вскоре рыцари-джедаи были вызволены из-под обломков. Боба знал, что его враг остался жив, поэтому они с Ауррой Синг придумали новый план: заманить в ловушку Мейса Винду, заставив его вернуться за заложниками. Фетт всё ещё не мог смириться со своей ролью и ситуацией, в которую они попали. Не одобряя планов Аурры Синг, Боба проявил милосердие к адмиралу Киллиану, дав ему воды. После инцидента на борту «Стойкого» Аурра и Боба отправили Мейсу Винду голографическое сообщение, в котором угрожали убить всех заложников, если он не придёт. В этом же сообщении Боба должен был убить одного клона-заложника, но от отказался и за него это сделала Аурра Синг. Она надеялась, что эта смерть наверняка заманит к ним Мейса Винду. После казни Синг решила укрыться на Флорруме, где хотела пригласить в их команду вместо Кастаса своего возлюбленного, Хондо Онаку, известного предводителя пиратов. В баре на Флорруме Аурра подслушала слова Кастаса о ней, брошенные в разговоре, и ей показалось, что он что-то задумал против неё. Синг убила его выстрелом из бластера в голову. Её бессмысленная жестокость глубоко задела Фетта, и он наконец начал осознавать, сколько ужасного он сделал. Из-за травмы Мейс Винду не смог полететь к наёмникам, тем более это бы ещё сильнее подтолкнуло Бобу к насилию. Вместо него на поиски полетели мастер-джедай Пло Кун и падаван Скайуокера, Асока Тано. Смерть Кастаса позволила джедаям напасть на след Фетта. Когда Асока и Пло Кун прилетели на Флоррум,Хондо сообщил им о засаде в баре где их ждали Аурра Синг и Боба. Отсутствие Винду разъярило Фетта. Асока Тано, находившаяся в засаде, почувствовала угрозу и внезапно приставила световой меч к горлу Орры, требуя освобождения заложников. Боба выстрелил в Асоку, но промахнулся. Произошла короткая перестрелка, в ходе которой Синг бежала, оставив Бобу, который был задержан Пло Куном. Джедай привел Фетта к Хондо Онаке, который убедил Бобу дать координаты корабля и заложников, которых охранял Босск. Асока освободила заложников и уничтожила стабилизатор полёта корабля, в результате чего Орра Синг врезалась в соседнее ущелье, в значительной степени повредив корабль Фетта. После событий на Флорруме Фетт и Босск были доставлены в тюрьму Республики на Корусанте, где Фетт имел возможность поговорить с Мейсом Винду напрямую. Фетт заявил о том, что хотя и сожалеет о своих действиях, он всё равно никогда не простит Винду и Орден джедаев. Вторая половина Войн клонов (21 ДБЯ-20 ДБЯ) thumb|240px|Фетт в своих первых доспехах во время миссии на [[Кварците]]Во время Войн клонов Боба сидел в корусантской тюрьме, отбывая срок за покушение на Мейса Винду. Около 21 ДБЯ он, однако, сбежал, когда Морало Ивал, Кад Бэйн и Оби-Ван Кеноби, под видом Рако Хардина устроили там панику. Потом Боба нашёл себе пристанище на Татуине, где он вместе с Босском, Латтс Раззи, Окедом, C-21 Хайсингером и Денгаром основали небольшую группу наёмников, к которой позже присоединилась убившая Океда Асажж Вентресс. Их миссией была защита субтрамвая на белуганской планете Кварцит, где юный Фетт и его охотники за головами отражали нападение кейджских воинов, желавших похитить сундук с заключённой в ней девочкой-кейджианкой Плумой Соди, которую белугане собирались выдать замуж за своего вождя Отуа Бланка. В конце концов их миссия провалилась из-за Вентресс, которая подошла к данному заданию со своей точки зрения и освободила пленницу. После провала задания на Кварците Фетт отправился на Татуин. Одной из причин, по которой Джабба Десилийк Тиуре принял молодого Фетта, было погашение долга Джанго Фетта за покушение на жизнь Гардуллы Бесадии Старшей десятью годами ранее. Во время работы на Джаббу Боба подружился с одним из поваров Джаббы и его дочерью. В благодарность за спасение он сделал доспехи по размеру тела Фетта. Также, в 20 ДБЯ он, по приказу Джаббы попытался убить старшину Техносоюза Уота Тамбора, но был остановлен генералом Гривусом. Во время дуэли Бобы с киборгом, Тамбор успел скрыться. Фетту удалось на время обездвижить Гривуса и он последовал за кораблём скакоанина. Однако, в космосе, Тамбора прикрыла Асажж Вентресс и подбила «Раб I», который потерпел крушение на одной из лун Загобы. Восход Империи (19—0 ДБЯ) Молодая семья Известно, что ещё до 16 ДБЯ Боба встретил Синтас Вел, киффарскую охотницу за головами, и, желая иметь нормальную жизнь, женился на ней. Последующие дела В 5 ДБЯ Фетт получил заказ на Хана Соло, но Соло удалось спастись от наёмника благодаря своему другу Лэндо Калриссиану. Впоследствии Джабба Хатт заплатил охотнику за жизнь Соло. Во время выполнения одного заказа от Дарта Вейдера Боба нарушил приказ, что привело к борьбе между ними. Позднее наёмник помогал ситу противостоять натиску охотников за головами. Также наёмник выполнял тайное поручение от Малорума, имперского инквизитора. Наёмник должен был расследовать причину смерти Падме Амидалы. Фетт отправился на астероид Полис-Масса и на Набу, чтобы собрать эту информацию. Как выяснилось позже, за заказом стоял сам Вейдер. В дополнение к этой миссии сит попросил наёмника найти и захватить раненого джедая Феруса Олина. Начало Галактической гражданской войны (0 ДБЯ—4 ПБЯ) Гильдия охотников за головами thumb|left|200px|Охотники за головами на Циркумторе Одной из самых сложной миссий Бобы было уничтожение Гильдии охотников за головами. По просьбе арахноида Куд'ара Муб'ата, охотник взялся за выполнение этого задания. Главной целью этой миссии было внедриться в организацию и, воспользовавшись недоверием, друг к другу её членов, развалить её. В последствии развал гильдии чуть не стоил Фетту жизни. Вступив в гильдию без особых проблем (Фетту не доверял лишь Босск), Боба, объединившись с Зукуссом, IG-88, Босском и старым приятелем Д'арханом, провёл операцию на Циркумторе, результатом которой стал раскол Гильдии. Лишь после получения платы Фетт узнал, что официальным заказчиком был принц Ксизор, который выполнял непосредственное поручение Императора. Работа на Галактическую Империю thumb|250px|Боба Фетт атакует Кайла Катарна на Корусанте В 1 ПБЯ Фетт принял заказ от имперского генерала Рома Мока на убийство агента Альянса повстанцев Кайла Катарна. Генерал намеревался таким образом пресечь вмешательство повстанцев в курируемый им проект «Тёмный солдат». Узнав, что Катарн намеревается проникнуть в штаб Имперского оперативного управления контрразведки, Боба встретил его на выходе из здания возле посадочной площадки и открыл огонь по уставшему после тяжёлой операции повстанцу. Однако, несмотря на мастерство Фетта и его большую маневренность вследствие использования реактивного ранца, Катарну удалось ответным огнём ранить Бобу и, ускользнув с Корусанта, в конечном итоге уничтожить имперский проект. Захват Хана Соло Фетт несколько раз планировал захватить Соло благодаря Скайуокеру. Однажды на Орд-Мантелле он узнал, что Соло удалось поймать на Хоте, но когда он туда прибыл, оказалось, что Соло удалось сбежать. thumb|220px|Фетт в Облачном городе наблюдает за «Соколом» Позже Дарт Вейдер собрал охотников для поимки Хана Соло, среди которых были те, кто уже на него охотились. Фетт был единственным охотником, который смог разгадать план Соло и заметить корабль среди мусора, после чего следил за «Соколом» до Беспина. По окончанию слежки, Боба сообщил Вейдеру местонахождение Соло. Тёмный лорд ситов прибыл на планету в сопровождении штурмовиков и вынудил Калриссиана пойти на соглашение. Ландо в обмен на неприкосновенность выдал Хана и его друзей имперцам. После этого Вейдер решил заморозить Соло в карбоните. После удачного эксперимента Вейдер решил таким же образом заморозить Скайуокера и доставить его Императору Палпатину. Убедившись, что Соло пережил заморозку, Вейдер отдал его Фетту. Прежде чем доставить Хана на Татуин, Боба уничтожил IG-88B. Но вслед за ним отправились IG-88C и IG-88D на корабле «IG-2000». Фетту удалось подбить их корабль, что привело к их уничтожению, но «Раб-I» получил повреждения в бою. Фетт прибыл на Галл для ремонта. Даш Рендар узнал о Фетте и его грузе и решил выследить охотника, но Боба в очередной раз ушел от преследования и привез Соло на Татуин. Схватка на Татуине thumb|left|230px|Фетт представляет [[Джабба Десилийк Тиуре|Джаббе замороженного Хана Соло]]По прибытии на Татуин Фетт столкнулся с штурмовиками. Но, вместо того, чтобы скрыться от них, охотник их убил. Узнав о прибытии Фетта, Биб Фортуна попросил его войти через тайный вход вместе с заказом. При виде Соло в карбоните хатт очень обрадовался и заплатил охотнику 250000 кредитов (правда, охотнику нужно было еще также доставить живого крайт-дракона для гангстера, который хотел стравить ящера со своим ранкором) вместо 100000. Также Фетт получил вознаграждение и от Империи. Хатт попросил Фетта остаться во дворце, на случай, если друзья капитана придут за ним. Сразу после этого хатт начал смертельную игру, в которой охотно участвовал охотник. Фетт стал чемпионом, одолев соперников, в том числе и бывшего чемпиона. Тем временем приспешники хатта подбивали новых зрителей ставить на оппонентов охотника, тем самым умножали и без того огромное богатство Джаббы. Когда Лея Органа, Люк Скайуокер и Чубакка хотели спасти Хана, то попали в плен. Перед этим Лее удалось разморозить Соло. Хатт в наказание сделал её своей наложницей и отправил её Бобе Фетту. Из-за своих моральных качеств Фетт отказался от таких «услуг», но, чтобы не обидеть хатта, оставил принцессу у себя. Некоторое время он пытался узнать у нее о делах повстанцев, но ничего не добился. Разозлившись, он отправил Лею назад, а сам лег спать. thumb|205px|Боба за несколько [[Секунда|секунд до падения в сарлакка]]Боба Фетт решил остаться. Он наблюдал за тем, как Люк сражался с ранкором. После того как Скайуокер убил чудовище, Джабба в гневе приказал отвезти Люка, Хана, Лею и Чубакку в провал Каркуна, в пасть сарлакка. По пути к провалу Фетт пытался убедить отдать Скайуокера ему, но хатт не захотел этого делать. Фетт решил придумать план и спасти Люка. И хотя Фетт стрелял в Люка, он хотел спасти и пленить джедая. Но R2-D2, разносивший напитки на корабле Джаббы, бросил Люку его световой меч, что позволило ему отражать атаки Бобы. Во время битвы Хан Соло, все еще плохо видя после разморозки, случайно повредил реактивный ранец Фетта. Наёмник упал в яму сарлакка, и все стали считать его погибшим. Однако Боба смог выбраться и убил сарлакка, выпустив ракету. Обессиленного охотника за головами нашла танцовщица Ниелах, но она не могла ему помочь и просто перетащила его на видное место. Фетта спас наёмник Денгар, оказав ему помощь в обмен на сотрудничество. Конец Галактической гражданской войны (4—19 ПБЯ) Боба Фетт долгое время скрывался, пользуясь тем, что вся галактика считала его мёртвым. И так было до тех пор, пока один из охотников за головами Джодо Каст не раздобыл мандалорские доспехи. Своими действиями Джодо превратил репутацию легендарного Фетта в жалкое её подобие. Это вынудило истинного Фетта вернуться к своему ремеслу. Он убил самозванца, перегрузив его реактивный ранец. thumb|left|160px|Фетт и мандалорские защитники. В дальнейшем Фетт столкнулся с джедаем по имени Джейден Корр на Орд-Мантелле. Боба был нанят для перевоза оружия, в то время как джедай намеревался уничтожить его (оружие). Джедаю удалось выполнить свою миссию. Боба попытался отомстить Корру, но не смог этого сделать. Мандалор После этого случая Фетт решил бросить свое дело. Но перед этим он вновь побывал на Камино. Тон Ви попросила наёмника выследить Мандалора – Фенна Шису. Боба встретился с Мандалором, как прошла их встреча, не известно. Известно, что Шиса был смертельно ранен, спасая Бобу. Фетт заменил Фенна Шису, став во главе мандалорцев. Юужань-вонгская война За год до войны с юужань-вонгами, Фетт встретился с Ном Анором. Разведчик юужань-вонгов предложил Фетту и его людям присоединиться к его армии не раскрыв при этом своего истинного происхождения. Когда же Мандалор узнав, кем на самом деле является его наниматель, сделка уже была составлена. Боба дабы не испортить репутацию своего народа и не подвергать их риску быть уничтоженными решил не расторгать сделку. В его планы входило, прикинувшись помощником захватчиков, узнать их слабые секреты и способы их уничтожения. На Биргисе наемник передал спасённому пилоту Новой Республики инфочип с информацией о дальнейших планах захватчиков. Но к сожалению лидеры Новой Республики не оценили усилия наёмника и проигнорировали послание. За что и потерпели фиаско в некоторых битвах. Во время атаки Новой Холгхи, в плен к захватчикам попал раненый джедай – Кубариэт. К счастью его захватили мандалорцы, прежде чем это сделали юужань-вонги. Фетт приказал отпустить джедая, но перед этим попросил его передать послание и инфочип с новыми данными правительству Новой Республики. Об этом узнал один из воинов юужань-вонгов. Он был убит, прежде чем успел донести информацию о предательстве. В 29 ПБЯ юужань-вонги раскусили заговор мандалорцев и атаковали их планету. Наёмник на своем корабле «Раб I» и поддержки группы кораблей типа «Гладиатор», принадлежавших его воинам, атаковали юужань-вонгов. Боба Фетт со своими воинами атаковал силы юужань-вонгов, это позволило освободить от захватчиков Орд-Мантелл, Толатин и Гиндин. Также его помощь Альянсу была существенна в битве при Калууле. Начало новой войны На 73 году своей жизни легендарный охотник за головами узнал, что очень болен. Он узнал, что ему оставалось жить несколько лет. Фетт решил выполнить за отпущенное ему время несколько основных задач: найти свою дочь, которую он не видел почти 50 лет, подобрать нового Мандалора и попытаться найти возможность вылечиться. Фетт узнал, что его дочь Айлин Вел умерла от рук Джейсена Соло, после чего Джейсен стал главной мишенью наёмника. Также он узнал о существовании своей внучки – Мирты Гев. Фетт и его внучка раскопали останки Джанго. Они похоронили Джанго и Айлин друг напротив друга на Мандалоре. Вместе с Миртой он решил вернуться на Мандалор и вернуть себе обязательства Мандалора, но лишь после того, как найдет лекарство. Фетт узнал что может остановить болезнь, разыскав информацию Ко Сай. Ему стало известно, что информация находится у одного из клонов. ]] Постепенно, Фетт нашёл того клона, которого он искал – Джайнга Скирату. Джаинг действительно нашёл информацию Ко Сай, но он сказал, что уничтожил её сразу же, как использовал. Однако Джайнг помог Фетту вылечиться с помощью трансплантации костного мозга. После того, как Горан Бевиин рассказал подробности смерти Айлин, Фетт понял, что происходит с Джейсоном Соло. Джейсен перешел на темную сторону и стал Лордом ситов. По мнению Фетта, все джедаи и ситы были одинаковы в своих намерениях. Позже Фетт попросил Медрит Васур отправить Хану Соло в подарок набор брони, маленький клинок и пару дробильных перчаток, сделанных из бескара, с подписью «С глубочайшим сочувствием», намекая на Джейсена. Спасение Синтас Прежде чем отправиться на боевое задание на Муркхане, Боба узнал от Мирты о том, что Синтас еще жива и находится на Фаеде, вмороженная в карбонит. Он отправил Мирту освободить Синтас. Боба и Мирта затем достали залитую карбонитом Синтас и забрали её на Мандалор, доктор Белуин помог высвободить её из карбонита. Когда её освободили, она какое-то время страдала потерей зрения и памяти. Спустя время Джейна Соло, которая прибыла на Мандалор, чтобы учится у Фетта, попросила бывшего джедая Готаба, который стал мандалорцем, вылечить Синтас. Он смог устранить ущерб, нанесённый пребыванием в карбоните, и вернул Синтас зрение и память. Синтас после лечения сказала Бобе, что она не держит на него зла, и Боба дал ей новый кулон «Сердце Огня», в котором содержалась его память с того времени, как он покинул её. Она также содержала номера банковских счетов и другие коды, предназначенные для получения собственности Фетта, чтобы Синтас больше никогда не пришлось заниматься охотой за головами. Тренировка Джейны Соло Джейна Соло отправилась на поиски Фетта, в надежде заручиться его поддержкой в охоте на её брата, Дарта Кейдуса, нового Тёмного лорда ситов, а также для того, чтобы выучиться у него навыкам, которые могли бы ей пригодиться, чтобы сравниться со своим близнецом. Прибыв на Мандалор в крестокрыле, Джайна оказалась захваченной тяжеловооружённой группой мандалорцев, которые сопроводили её на встречу Бобе Фетту, в скромную, простую кантину, которая служила Мандалорам местом правления, все они знали о традиционной неприязни мандалорцев к джедаям. Фетт согласился тренировать её, но пообещал, что будет строгим учителем. Находясь в кантине, она обнаружила пару чувствительных к силе мандалорцев – Готаба и Венку, но у неё не было возможности с ними поговорить Во время первого её урока, Фетт начал сражаться с ней на световых мечах, только лишь для того, чтобы вскоре расслабится и начать обсуждать сильные стороны Джейсена. Её концентрация ослабилась, и Фетт нанёс ей сильный удар в живот, полностью ошеломив её и унизив. Между Джейной и Феттом было сильное напряжение, но она смирилась с ним, устремившись любым способом победить Кейдуса. Она так же тренировалась у Горана Бевиина, который позволил ей остаться на его ферме, где Джейна встретила Мирту Гев, которая постепенно начала считать её сестрой по оружию. Даже пока Фетт тренировал её, ей нужно было помогать с механической работой и другими довольно хлопотными заданиями по всему поселению Мандалорцев, пока она тренировалась, она узнала о культуре Мандалорцев и личной истории Фетта. В дополнение к её стандартному обучению, Фетт позволил Джейне последовать за ним и остальными мандалорцами на Фондор, куда они были наняты в качестве ударной силы, чтобы сопровождать Нерегулярный флот Мау, под командованием адмирала Натаси Даалы. Фетт, Джейна и мандалорцы прибыли на флагманский корабль Осколка Империи, «Кровавый плавник» сразу же после того, как Гилад Пеллеон был убит Тахири Вейлой, новой ученицей Джейсена. Мандалорцы атаковали «Плавние», убивая любого, кто имел наглость сопротивляться им, а так же разбирались с повстанческими моффами, которые планировали захват власти после смерти Пеллеона и помогали Кейдусу. Джейна и Мирта отправились в погоню за Тахири и догнали её у спасательных капсул. Мирта напала на Вейлу и вступила с ней в жестокое сражение, используя виброклинок, она разрезала её бедренную артерию, в то время как Джейна сдерживала остальных имперцев. Однако, прибыл Кейдус и сразу же начал душить Мирту с помощью Силы, пока Джейна не сбила его хватку, что позволило ситху и его ученице сбежать. Сит планировал перегруппировку и объединение с другими войсками на Корусанте. Сразу же после сражения, Джейна вернулась на Мандалор, чтобы продолжить своё обучение. Мандалорцы теперь видели в Джейне друга и союзника, однако Фетт всё ещё обходился с ней грубо и безжалостно, как и всегда. Хотя теперь, Фетт был более терпеливым к ней и хотел поделиться с ней своей собственной точкой зрения, касательно того, что он не видит особой разницы между джедаями и ситами. Месяц спустя, Боба стал свидетелем свадьбы собственной внучки, Мирты и другого воина мандалорца, которого звали Гэс Ораде. Снаряжение Шлем Мандалорский шлем Бобы Фетта записывал видео и воспроизводил его по команде, распределял воду, автоматически компенсировал слишком плохое или слишком яркое освещение, моментально подхватывал звук и мог усилить его, а так же мог связаться с бортовым компьютером на корабле «Раб I» (если только передача ничем не преграждается, например при нахождении под землёй, внутри cарлакка). Фетт мог управлять оружием, сенсорами и своим ракетным ранцем с помощью голосовых команд. Интерфейс его шлема предоставлял информацию об окружающей среде, а также обзор на 360 градусов. Потоки информации в интерфейсе могли контролироваться движениями глаз и морганием. В дополнение к этому улучшенный проникающий радар позволял интерфейсу его шлема предоставлять информацию о близлежащих комнатах, мог использоваться для сканирования ГолоСети и связи с базами данных, позволяя ему выполнять задачи, которые в нормальной ситуации потребовали бы компьютерный терминал. Зрительный экран мог увеличивать изображение и позволял Фетту видеть на больших расстояниях, помимо этого он был оборудован инфракрасным сканером, который мог увеличивать в 50 раз. Инфракрасный сканер усиливал свет в 100 раз или показывал тепловую градацию. Широкополосная антенна шлема позволяла перехватывать и декодировать комлинк и передачи на космических кораблях. На верхушке антенны находился дальномер, позволявший отслеживать до 30 целей с расстояния до 100 метров. Дальномер передавал данные на внутреннюю систему дисплея внутри шлема, отображая дальность и передвижение целей в радиусе 360 градусов. Внутренняя система так же связывала оружейные системы Фетта и отображала вектор выстрела и информацию о дальности. Броня Мандалорская броня Фетта была сконструирована из дюрапласта, позволяя ей поглощать большое количество повреждений без разрушений. На его плечах так же находились две пластины, которые были оранжевого цвета, как и наколенники. На левом плече был изображён череп, символ мандалорцев, а на правой стороне грудной пластины находилась эмблема Джастера Мерееля и на его шлеме. Фетт носил энерго-рубашку. В эту рубашку был встроен микро проектор энергетического поля и два слоя тонких керамических пластин, позволяющих рассеивать физический урон и ударные волны, уменьшая травмы и вероятность сбивания с ног. Силовая рубашка так же давала ему дополнительную защиту от огня, кислот, сильного жара и холода. Его основная одежда была усиленный ячеистый боевой доспех. Внутренняя подкладка костюма задерживала яды и разъедающие вещества. Карманы костюма находились на бёдрах (по два с каждой стороны). Реактивный ранец Фетта.]] Фетт использовал реактивный ранец Z-6 производства компании Mitrinomon. В его резервуаре было достаточно топлива, для беспрерывной работы сроком до одной минуты. Он позволял за мгновенное использование переместиться своему обладателю на расстояние до ста метров горизонтально или семи метров вертикально. Благодаря этому ранцу, Боба мог развивать скорость до 145 километров в час. В управлении ранцем ему помогали гиро-стабилизаторы, а маневрирование и приземление выполнялось с помощью анти-толчка. На вершине ранца имелась ракета, а так же крюк с 20 метровым тросом. Но Фетт удлинил трос до 100 метров. Вооружение Основным оружием наёмника был карабин EE-3, это оружие было мощнее стандартной винтовки обычного штурмовика. Оружие было сконструировано с учётом стрельбы из укрытия, а так же обладало складным прикладом для прицельной стрельбы. В наручи охотника был встроенный миниатюрный огнемёт ZX компании Czerka Arms, который вырабатывал огненную струю до 5 метров в длину и 1 в ширину. На каждой наручи был прикреплен лазер Dur-24. Они работали на расстоянии до 50 метров. Позже Фетт прикрепил к наручам защитные щитки, которые сделали это оружие незаметным. Так же наемник использовал два бластера модели ESBF. Фетта]] На левой наручи у охотника располагался миникомпьютер позволяющий направлять движение ракет типа 12А, 12В и 1126 компании Мерр Сонн. Правая наручь была оборудована 20 метровым тонким тросом, для обезвреживания конечностей противника, а так же выдвижным вибролезвием. В своей работе наёмник использовал измененный вид ракет Wing-Blast. Он преобразовал их для использования, как в космосе, так и на земле. За кулисами На экране left|thumb|200px|Эскизы шлема Бобы Боба Фетт возник из ранних набросков Ральфа Маккуорри, относившихся к Дарту Вейдеру. Изначально Джордж Лукас предполагал, что Вейдер будет галактическим наёмником и охотником за наградой. Но в конце концов он превратился в более подходящего персонажа — образ падшего рыцаря, а «криминальная» составляющая Вейдера впоследствии развилась в Бобу Фетта. thumb|220px|Галактические злодеи на параде в Сан Ансельмо Первое «публичное» появление Бобы Фетта состоялось 24 сентября 1978 года на карнавале в Сан Ансельмо, где Боба Фетт шёл по улицам города рядом с Дартом Вейдером. В условиях крайне жаркой погоды прогулка по солнцепёку в закрытых доспехах стали для обоих актёров настоящим испытанием. Боба Фетт впервые появился на экране в 11-минутной анимационной ленте из «Праздничного спецвыпуска Звёздных войн». В этом мультфильме Люк Скайуокер с дроидами отправляется разыскивать Хана Соло и Чубакку, пропавших в поисках таинственного талисмана. Люк на своём Y-крылом истребителе врезается в одну из лун в системе Панна, и Фетт приходит ему на помощь. Вместе они находят «Тысячелетний сокол», однако вскоре выясняется, что Фетт работает на Дарта Вейдера. После схватки с Люком Фетт исчезает. thumb|left|220 px|Первое появление на экране После появления в «Праздничном спецвыпуске» и сопутствующей печатной продукции Фетт стал одним из самых ожидаемых персонажей фильма «Империя наносит ответный удар». Работники студии Industrial Light and Magic в Калифорнии приложила много времени и усилий, создавая костюм Бобы Фетта для съёмок. Многие детали были добавлены Джо Джонстоном, который также изготовил отдельные части костюма. Костюм был создан в Electric and Music Industries (EMI) в Лондоне, а затем выслан Джонстону для раскраски. thumb|right|251px|Костюм Бобы перед покраской Первоначально дизайн костюма предназначался для отряда суперкоммандос, солдат из системы Мандалор, вооруженных встроенным в костюмы оружием, таким как лазеры на запястье, ракетой за спиной, реактивным ранцем. Но затем костюм был оставлен только для персонажа Бобы Фетта, он был визуально «состарен» путём добавления вмятин и облезшей краски. Изменения продолжали вноситься в костюм даже после начала съёмок, и каждое из них было зафиксировано на фотоплёнке. Например, у первой версии шлема Бобы Фетта над смотровой щелью находились глазоподобные отметины. В фильме «Империя наносит ответный удар» роль Бобы Фетта играл английский актёр Джереми Баллок (кроме одной сцены, где его сыграл Джон Мортон), а озвучивал Джейсон Уингрен. Джереми Баллок тратил на съёмках «Империи» около 20 минут, чтобы надеть костюм Бобы Фетта. Этот же актёр играл Бобу Фетта и в последующем фильме «Возвращении джедая». Всего в оригинальной трилогии Боба Фетт произносит только четыре фразы. thumb|left|251px|Дэниел Логан на съёмках «Атаки клонов» В фильме «Атака клонов» маленького Бобу играл молодой новозеландский актёр Дэниел Логан. В фильме показано, что Боба Фетт на самом деле был клоном мандалорского наёмника Джанго Фетта, воспитанного и натренированного своим отцом. После того, как Боба потерял отца, погибшего на Джеонозисе от рук джедая Мейса Винду, Боба поклялся отомстить за его смерть. Новозеландское происхождение актёров, игравших Бобу и Джанго Феттов, вероятно, сыграло роль в том, что некоторые черты воинственных маори были использованы в дальнейшем для описания мандалорской культуры. thumb|251px|Сцена встречи Соло и Джаббы в версии 1997 и 2004 годов Боба Фетт появляется и в специальной редакции «Новой надежды», в сцене разговора Хана Соло и Джаббы Хатта на посадочной площадке №94. Во время краткого появления персонажа в костюм Бобы был одет служащий ILM Марк Остин, которого сняли на синем фоне и аккуратнейшим образом вставили в кадр. Таким же способом было сделано несколько новых кадров с Феттом в «Возвращении джедая». Голос Баллока был дублирован в выпуске DVD 2004 года американским актёром Темуэрой Моррисоном (актёром, игравшим Джанго Фетта) для лучшего качества. В комиксах и книгах thumb|left|250px|Спар, Дала и Шиса В комиксе Star Wars 68: The Search Begins, выпущенном в 1982/1983 году издательством Marvel, говорится, что Боба Фетт в составе группы суперкоммандос с планеты Мандалор участвовал в Войнах клонов незадолго до её окончания. Согласно комиксу, в войне выжили только три мандалорца: Боба Фетт, Тобби Дала и Фенн Шиса. Однако позже выяснилось, что этот "Боба Фетт" на самом деле был ЭРК солдатом по прозвищу Спар, который был одержим идеей возвращения мандалорцам их былой славы, а недоразумение было вызвано слухами, что Спар был "сыном Джанго Фетта". thumb|250px|Боба в комиксе «Тени Империи» Боба Фетт сыграл видную роль в серии Тёмная империя, где рассказывается, что он пережил падение в яму Каркуна и продолжил охоту на Хана Соло. История первого из трёх спасения Бобы и восстановления подробна рассказана в трилогии Войны охотников за головами и сборнике Байки из дворца Джаббы. Довольно интересно то, что Фетта нашёл недалеко от ямы сарлакка другой наёмной убийца, Денгар, которого Боба ранее оставил умирать, что описано в романе Рассказы о наёмных убийцах. Боба Фетт также играл видную роль в комиксах Теней Империи. Комиксы, созданные после выхода фильма после Атака клонов, теперь часто изображают Бобу Фетта без шлема почти идентично Джанго Фетту, сыгранному Темурой Моррисоном. Издан ряд молодёжных романов, в которых показывано взросление молодого Бобы и превращение его в наёмного убийцу. thumb|left|250px|Неканоничное появление Бобы без шлема в Star Wars Infinities Боба Фетт ненадолго появился в романе Единая Сила, заключительной книге серии Новый Орден джедаев. Он появился в трёх романах серии Наследие Силы, написанных Карен Трэвисс. В романе Республиканские коммандос: Тройной Ноль, также написанном Трэвисс, Боба появляется как двухлетний мальчик, спящий на руках своего отца. Известно, что Боба Фетт имел зуб на Хана Соло. Об этом известно немногое, но, похоже, Боба Фетт считал себя нравственно выше Соло, из-за того, что Боба придерживался принципов чести и чувствовал, что Соло этого не делает. В Рассказах о наёмных убийцах, Дэниел Кеис Моран изобразил Фетта идеалистом, который стремится поддержать общественный строй и претворять законы, не рассматривая этичность тех или иных законов. Поэтому он желает поражения Альянса повстанцев, так как их цель свержения существующей власти напрямую противоречат его стремлению её сохранения. thumb|200px|Боба Фетт (художни Дэн Бреретон)Это прочтение личности Фетта и его системы взглядов во многом противоречит вышедшему годы спустя фильму Атака клонов, хотя его желание видеть сохранение текущей формы правительства, независимо от возможности этого, может проистекать от его неприязни к графу Дуку, который был косвенно ответственен за смерть его отца (и который позже предавал самого Бобу). Другая возможная причина враждебности Фетта к Соло может крыться в инциденте на Нар Шаддаа, где Лэндо Калриссиан и Соло лишили его всего его оружия, включая недавно приобретенной пару редких и ценных дротомётов. Независимо от причин, Соло является одним из немногих людей, сумевших неоднократно избежать поимки Феттом. Но несмотря на всё это, Фетт все же выразил Соло соболезнование после смерти его невестки Мары Джейд-Скайуокер. В выпущенной в 1994 году карточной серии Star Wars Galaxy Series Two Trading Cards художник Дэн Бреретон изобразил на одной из карт Бобу Фетта с белыми волосами, острыми ушами и козлиной бородкой. Вопрос о том, было ли это изображение официальной версией канона Бобы Фетта без шлема, оставался открытым. Выход Атаки клонов стало решающим аргументом: в фильме было показано, чтобы Боба был человеческим клоном и не был инопланетянином. thumb|left|200px|Боба Фетт «Титановой серии» В 2006 году Hasbro выпустила серию металлических фигур, известных как Титановая серия. Серия началась с фигурок Дарта Вейдра и Бобы Фетта, причём у обеих из них снимались шлемы. Так как игрушки считаются каноном, это можно считать первым появлением взрослого Бобы Фетта без шлема. В комментарии к DVD "Возвращение джедая" Джордж Лукас сказал о смерти Бобы Фетта: В видеоиграх thumb|left|220px|Боба Фетт на «Дуге молота» В игре Star Wars: Dark Forces Боба Фетт появляется в видеовставке в момент, когда Дарт Вейдер и Ром Мок допрашивают схваченного руководителя спецназа Повстанцев Крикса Мадину. Боба Фетт молчаливо появляется из темноты, красноречиво перещёлкивая бластерной винтовкой в своих руках. Следующий раз Боба Фетт появляется в конце уровня 11, выступая в качестве «босса уровня». Для победы над ним нужно приложить достаточно много усилий, поскольку наведение оружия на быстро летающего и стреляющего ракетами противника в игре достаточно затруднено. thumb|right|250px|Боба и Раб I - «двойной босс» В игре Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire контрабандист Даш Рендар по просьбе Лэндо Калриссиана присоединился к экспедиции, направленной на спасение замороженного в карбоните Хана Соло из рук Бобы Фетта. В конце уровня Gall Spaceport Даш разыскал корабль Бобы Фетта на луне Галл. Боба Фетт, «босс уровня», вооружён бластерным пистолетом и ракетами с тепловым наведением. В последовавшей между ними дуэли с использованием реактивных ранцев Дашу удалось подстрелить Бобу, после чего он упал прямо на стартовую площадку и быстро влез в свой Раб I. На втором этапе сражения корабль Бобы ведёт огонь по Дашу в автоматическом режиме. После получения существенных повреждений Раб I улетает: Дашу так и не удалось предотвратить бегство Фетта с замороженным Соло. thumb|left|251px|Боба Фетт на Камино В игре Star Wars: Battlefront II Боба Фетт - игровой персонаж, он - самый часто встречающийся персонаж за Империю, появляющийся на Майгито, Камино, Кашиике, Явине 4, Утапау, Фелуции, Мос Эйсли и Дворце Джаббы. Его винтовка EE-3 в игре считается Элитной Винтовкой, стреляющей на дистанцию 2 с высоким уровнем поражения. Его огнемет поражает каждого, но оказывает противнику очень слабое повреждение, огонь не показывает влияние на противника (то есть они не кричат от боли, не пытаются побежать, не стреляют с уменьшенной точностью и т.д.). В игре Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike, в бонусной миссии Endurance, если игрок победит всех врагов и нанесёт поражение почти всем из них, Боба Фетт появляется как заключительный противник. В игре Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy рыцарь-джедай Джейден Корр получает задание отправиться на Орд-Мантелл и уничтожить склады оружия и боеприпасов, оставшихся там со времён войны, и там неожиданно сталкивается с Бобой Феттом. Победить его сравнительно легко, надо только не пытаться вступить с ним в ближний бой и сосредоточиться на выполнении задания. По завершении задания его можно подстрелить с дальней дистанции. Серьёзно раненый Боба улетает. Он также должен был быть среди главных персонажей в игре Star Wars: 1313, прежде, чем её выпуск был отменен. Похожий на Бобу Фетта персонаж, наряду с другими наемными убийцами и Дартом Вейдером, появляется в качестве пасхального яйца в игре Star Wars: The Old Republic, повторяя сцену из фильма «Империя наносит ответный удар». Список актёров Игра *Джереми Баллок - «оригинальный» Боба Фетт (Империя наносит ответный удар, Возвращение джедая) *Дэниел Логан - маленький Боба Фетт (Атака клонов) *Дон Бис - Боба, флиртующий с танцовщицей Джаббы (Возвращение джедая - специальное издание, в титрах не значится) *Джон Фасс Мортон - Боба на Беспине (Империя наносит ответный удар, в титрах не значится) *Марк Остин - Боба Фетт с Джаббой в Мос Эйсли (Новая надежда - специальное издание, в титрах не значится) *Нельсон Холл - Боба Фетт, идущий по Дворцу Джаббы (Возвращение джедая - специальное издание, в титрах не значится) *Дики Бир и Гленн Рэндолл - Боба Фетт, падающий в пасть сарлакка (Возвращение джедая, каскадёры, в титрах не значится) *Дювэйн Данхэм и Алан Харрис - «белый прототип» Бобы Фетта (экранные тесты, 1978) *Темуэра Моррисон - Джанго Фетт, отец Бобы (Атака Клонов, каноничная внешность Бобы Фетта без шлема, также озвучка Бобы в DVD-версии Империи, наносящей ответный удар в 2004-ом году) Озвучка *Джейсон Уингрин (Империя наносит ответный удар) *Дэниэл Логан (Звёздные войны: Войны клонов (мультсериал)) *Темура Моррисон (Империя наносит ответный удар - DVD версия, озвучка по телефону) *Дон Фрэнкс (Star Wars Holiday Special) *АЛан Розенберг -(The Empire Strikes Back Radio Drama, 1983) *Эд Бегли мл. - (The Empire Strikes Back Radio Drama, 1996) *Джордж Буза (Droids cartoon) *Джо Хакер (аудиокниги Тёмная империя I и II) *Брекин Мейер (Робоцып) *Крис Кокс (видеоигра Rogue Squadron III) Интересные факты Бобу, как когда-то Джанго на Джеонозисе, в схватке на Татуине подвёл ракетный ранец: в ранец Джанго выстрелили несколько раз и ранец не заработал, а в ситуации с Бобой Хан ударил по его ранцу с такой силой, что он заработал слишком мощно и подвёл Фетта при попытке схватить Люка. Появления *''Star Wars: Bounty Hunter'' *''Star Wars: Jango Fett'' *''Star Wars: Zam Wesell'' *''Star Wars Adventures 4: Jango Fett vs. the Razor Eaters'' *''Star Wars Adventures 5: The Shape-Shifter Strikes'' *''Star Wars Adventures 6: The Warlords of Balmorra'' *''Star Wars: Blood Ties 1: A Tale of Jango and Boba Fett, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Blood Ties 2: A Tale of Jango and Boba Fett, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Blood Ties 3: A Tale of Jango and Boba Fett, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: Blood Ties 4: A Tale of Jango and Boba Fett, Part 4'' *''Boba Fett: The Fight to Survive'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' novel *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' comic *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' junior novel *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Boba Fett: Crossfire'' *''Boba Fett: Maze of Deception'' *''Boba Fett: Hunted'' * * * * * * * *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''Boba Fett: A New Threat'' *''Boba Fett: Pursuit'' *''The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Dark Warning'' * *''Star Tours: The Adventures Continue'' *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' webstrip *''The Final Exit'' *''The Hutt Gambit'' * *''Boba Fett: Enemy of the Empire'' *''Rebel Dawn'' *''Star Wars: Lethal Alliance'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II'' novel *''Star Wars: The Force Unleahed II'' comic *''Star Wars: Empire 4: Betrayal, Part 4'' *''Underworld: The Yavin Vassilika'' *''Star Wars'': The National Public Radio Dramatization *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' junior novel *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Rebel Force: Renegade'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''The Rebel Thief'' *''Star Wars Missions 11: Bounty Hunters vs. Battle Droids'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Star Wars: Empire 7: Sacrifice'' *''Boba Fett ½: Salvage'' * * * *''The Story of the Faithful Wookiee'' *''Galaxy of Fear: City of the Dead'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Planet Plague'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Ghost of the Jedi'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Army of Terror'' *''Star Wars: Empire 28: Wreckage'' *''Boba Fett: Overkill'' *''The Frozen World of Ota'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Brain Spiders'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Hunger'' *''Lando Calrissian: Idiot's Array'' *''The Bounty Hunter'' *''Star Wars Journal: Hero for Hire'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Star Wars: Dark Forces'' * * *''Side Trip'' * *''Fortune, Fate, and the Natural History of the Sarlacc'' * *''A New Beginning'' *''Showdown'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' novel *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' junior novel *''The Prize Pelt: The Tale of Bossk'' *''Star Wars 42: The Empire Strikes Back: To Be a Jedi'' *''Star Wars 43: The Empire Strikes Back: Betrayal at Bespin'' *''Thank the Maker'' *''Star Wars 44: The Empire Strikes Back: Duel a Dark Lord'' *''Star Wars 46: The Dreams of Cody Sunn-Childe'' *''Star Wars 50: The Crimson Forever'' *''Star Wars 51: Resurrection of Evil'' *''Star Wars: Demolition'' *''Star Wars 62: Pariah!'' * *''Shadows of the Empire'' novel *''Shadows of the Empire'' comic *''Shadows of the Empire '' game *''Battle of the Bounty Hunters'' *''The Bounty Hunters: Scoundrel's Wages'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''A Boy and His Monster: The Rancor Keeper's Tale'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi junior novel'' *''A Barve Like That: The Tale of Boba Fett'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 1: In the Hands of Jabba the Hutt'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 2: The Emperor Commands'' *''Star Wars 81: Jawas of Doom'' * *''The Mandalorian Armor'' *''Slave Ship'' *''Hard Merchandise'' *''Dark Forces: Rebel Agent'' *''Dark Forces: Rebel Agent'' audio drama * * *''Boba Fett: Twin Engines of Destruction'' * *''X-wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''X-wing: The Bacta War'' *''Heir to the Empire'' *''Dark Empire'' *''Dark Empire'' audio drama *''Boba Fett: Bounty on Bar-Kooda'' *''Boba Fett: When the Fat Lady Swings'' *''Boba Fett: Murder Most Foul'' *''Dark Empire II'' *''Dark Empire II'' audio drama *''Boba Fett: Agent of Doom'' *''Empire's End'' *''Empire's End'' audio drama *''Crimson Empire III: Empire Lost 1'' *''Crimson Empire III: Empire Lost 2'' *''The Last One Standing: The Tale of Boba Fett'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''The Crystal Star'' *''The New Rebellion'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Shards of Alderaan'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Diversity Alliance'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Delusions of Grandeur'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Jedi Bounty'' *''Young Jedi Knights: The Emperor's Plague'' *''Boba Fett: A Practical Man'' * *''The Unifying Force'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Tempest'' *''Exile'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Inferno'' *''Fury'' *''Revelation'' *''Invincible'' *''Millennium Falcon'' *''Omen'' *''Abyss'' *''Conviction'' *''Ascension'' *''Apocalypse}} Неканоничные появления *''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' film *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' * * * *''Tag & Bink Are Dead'' * * *''LEGO Star Wars: Bombad Bounty * *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars'' *''Star Wars Infinities: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars: Yoda Stories'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Han Solo Affair'' *''Star Wars Infinities: Return of the Jedi'' * *''The Return of Tag & Bink: Special Edition'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith'' * }} Источники * *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) * *''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' toy line *''The Movie Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''Dark Forces Manual: Coded Transmissions'' *''Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook'' *''The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Star Wars: The Annotated Screenplays'' *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''The Essential Chronology'' * * * *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' * * * * * * * * * * * Attack of the Clones|link=|cardname=}} * The Empire Strikes Back|link=|cardname=}} * Return of the Jedi|link=|cardname=}} * *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''Starships of the Galaxy'' (2001) * *''Aurra Sing: Dawn of the Bounty Hunters'' *''Attack of the Clones: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Attack of the Clones: The Illustrated Companion'' *''Rebellion Era Sourcebook'' *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Coruscant and the Core Worlds'' *''Ultimate Adversaries'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Star Wars: Chronicles'' *''Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels'' * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Official Figurine Collection 20'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Star Wars Insider 64'' *''Star Wars Insider 80'' *''Star Wars Insider 93'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Rebel Storm'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Bounty Hunters'' * * * * *''The Art of Revenge of the Sith'' *''Starships of the Galaxy'', Saga Edition * * * * * * *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' * * * * * *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Battlefront II: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''Galaxy of Intrigue'' * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.8'' * *''Star Wars: Visions'' * * * *''Star Wars: Head-to-Head Tag Teams'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Incredible Vehicles'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Millennium Falcon Owners' Workshop Manual'' * * * *''Book of Sith: Secrets from the Dark Side'' *''Star Wars: Beware the Sith'' * *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' * }} См. также Клан Феттов Внешние ссылки * *The Boba Fett Fan Club *[http://blogs.starwars.com/abelgpena/15 The Anatomy of a Retcon 2: or, "Boba Fett? Where?"] Abel G. Peña's Blog *''Boba Fett's Armor: An Essential Guide to a Walking Weapon'' image by Bill Smith * * * * * * * * * * * }} Категория:Персонажи по алфавиту Категория:Мужчины Категория:Охотники за головами Категория:Охотники на джедаев Категория:Родившиеся в 32 ДБЯ Категория:Клоны людей Категория:Пилоты Категория:Клан Фетт Категория:Мандалоры Категория:Статьи, переполненные красными ссылками Категория:Убийцы Категория:Представители КНС Категория:Самозванцы Категория:Мандалорские защитники Категория:Штурмовики Галактической Империи Категория:Сотрудничавшие с юужань-вонгами